Jack's and Elizabeth's thoughts
by MissAGreen
Summary: Jack's thoughts at the end of the night at the homestead - Elizabeth's to follow Been in my head since watching this episode so sat and wrote it - this is based on Elizabeth not being fully asleep on Jack's shoulder in that episode
1. Chapter 1

Softly he whispered her name again 'Elizabeth' but it was clear she had fallen asleep as he spoke about his dream for the future, a future that he hoped, prayed and dreamed she would be part of, sure they hadn't had the best of starts, he was annoyed his dream of fighting the good fight in a big city town had been interrupted when he was forced to come to this small town to take care of a rich heiress instead of chasing gun runners in the north, but somewhere along the way, maybe even after that first meeting he knew that he now had a new purpose in life and that purpose was sleeping soundly next to him, her head softly placed on his right shoulder as he looked at the fire crackling gently in front of them, he could feel her gently breathing as she slept, he didn't want to disturb her but he knew that at this early stage in the blossoming relationship he had to move.

Gently he shifted his weight to the side slowly moving the pillow from her lap to behind him, he felt her stir gently as he moved, hoping and praying he wouldn't wake her, or maybe he did want to, if she would wake he would tell her everything that was going through his head, he would tell her his wish and dream again and that all he wanted was for her to be the loved one he was curled up with by the fire, but now was not the time, she was exhausted, the homestead had been hard for her, but he couldn't be more proud of how well she had coped with everything, she may have been a city girl but she was now a true Hope Valley girl, not that he cared it was her he loved not the way she was raised.

Letting her head slowly lower to the pillow he brushed the curl away that had fallen from her face, it took all his willpower not to kiss her as he gently lay the blanket from the back of the sofa over her making sure she would be warm tonight, standing he never took his eyes from her as he walked towards the door, making sure not to make a noise and disturb her, taking one last glance Jack headed to the barn knowing that one day soon he wouldn't be leaving her, he would be curled up with her in their own home.


	2. Chapter 2

**this one is Elizabeth's thoughts as if she hadn't fallen asleep, or was pretending to be, dont own the characters**

'Elizabeth' she had heard him but her mind was racing by this point, so closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, 'Elizabeth' what was he saying, she thought to herself, he just described how he wanted to live in the future a future that was mirroring the present, their present, was it her he wanted to spend his nights with, she had thought so after he told her she was the one before their first kiss, she was hoping it was, but their time in Hamilton had been strained, could he really see himself joining that lifestyle, her lifestyle, she wasn't so sure by the time she got back, until she saw the church and school he built, he had given up his reward money to build the school, he had given his time to build it, build it for her, had it all been his way of keeping her there in Hope Valley, not that she was ever going to leave.

It had been a tempting offer to leave and teach in a big city school but that night when Bill got hit and he went chasing after them, she couldn't rest, she couldn't sit still, she couldn't even think straight not until she knew he was back safe, she needed to know he was safe that's why she went and sat at the chair by the saloon she had to make sure, the relief she felt when she had seen him arrive was clear, but she couldn't let him know just how relieved she was. He told her that night that a school house would come to Hope Valley, but that wasn't what made her stay, sure the children's gifts had made her realise how much she would miss them all, but it wasn't that either, it was Jack, his words filled her head from that night again 'This town needs you Elizabeth, not just this town' the truth was she needed him to, that's why she couldn't leave, she had to stay and find out what he meant, find out if the new life she had pictured for herself since, she didn't know when, may have even been that first meeting and it was definitely there when he saved her from Spurlock, she couldn't leave Hope Valley, it was her home, he was her home.

She felt him move the pillow from her lap as he moved, she didn't want him to move, she wanted to stay there on his shoulder, where she felt safe, he always made her feel safe, whimpering and stirring softly she hoped he would stop moving and just protect her in the only way he knew how, she had thought about opening her eyes and letting him know what she was thinking, but how could she when in honesty she didn't know herself or maybe she did, she definitely did, he was her purpose, he was the only one she could ever picture her life with, the house, the dew on the grass, the rooster waking them in the morning, their children running around the house and grounds like he and his brother had done when they were young on his uncle's farm, the warm fire on them as they curled up, it was her dream to.

His movements snapped her out of her thoughts she felt his hand on her head as he left it rest on the pillow, felt his warm touch as he brushed her hair from her face, 'Wake up Elizabeth' she thought to herself, don't let him leave, tell him its your dream to, was it the right time to tell him though, the Hamilton dinner and the way he left was still haunting her, she wanted to leave with him that day but how could she when her mother was still unwell, had she ruined their relationship staying there as long as she did, she had let her family get into her mind, let her think Hamilton was where she belonged, but it wasn't not anymore, it wasn't her home, her home was wherever Jack was

The soft touch of the blanket and the warm breath of Jack as he placed it over her bought her back, she knew it all now, everything had becoming clear in her head, Jack was her dream, he was her home, he was her today, tomorrow and future, it wasn't her future any longer it was theirs, she opened her eyes slowly to stop him leaving, just in time to see him close the door and head for the barn.

Tonight may have not been the night for them to be curled up in front in the fire, but Elizabeth knew that, that day was coming soon, it was their destiny

 **now complete, I may do more, I haven't done one in a long time, but this was in my head for a while so thought why not**


End file.
